Chronos I
by Sarina Levites
Summary: The master of time knows everything, or? The true answer is he knows nearly everything and this is this time much more important then ever before. Or maybe I should ask: "Can't everybody be selfish for once?"
1. Accident

**Chapter1**

Accident

Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the lab because of Danny´s parents wanted to show their next invention. Sam and Tucker were carefully listening, while Danny leaned bored against the closed Gostportal. Jazz was upstairs reading a book and being absolutely not willingly to listen to their parent's explanation. All was like always until something weird happened. The Ghost portal opened from alone and Danny couldn´t prevent himself from falling into the Ghost zone. Maddie screamed when she saw her son falling into to the Ghost zone while the others were too shocked to do something. Alarmed from her mother´s scream Jazz ran downstairs and burst into the lab.

"What´s wrong, what happened?" she wanted to know, then she realized.

"Wait ... where is Danny?!"

Jazz questions freed Sam from her frees and answered: "Danny fell into the Ghost zone!"

"He did what?! How could that had happen?!"

"We, we don´t know. He leaned on the closed portal and suddenly it opened itself."Tucker answered now.

"We have to save him!" Jack now mentioned himself and ran to the Ghost vehicle. The others followed as quickly as possible.

/Danny knows that our parents will come to save him imidiadly, so he can´t go Ghost or they may see. In other words he is completely helpless momentary. / Jazz though while they were entering the Ghost zone. After 5 minutes they finally found the young boy. He lied on a flying rock and was out of condition so they moved him into the Ghost vehicle. They went back to the human world and brought the teenage to a hospital. They had to wait an hour but then the doctor came back and told them that there was nothing wrong with Danny besides him being out of condition. That was a little relief for Danny´s Family and his friends.

"When he´ll awake?" Maddie asked.

"We can´t tell exactly but it should be anywhere in the night." the doctor answered.

"Then we will wait here if nothing speaks against it."Danny´s mom added.

"Of course not but the boy needs to rest now, so until tomorrow only family members are allowed to visit him." the man explained.

Sam and Tucker didn´t looked very satisfied with this but finally accepted it and went home after Jazz promised to call Sam when Danny awakes. When the both teenage were gone Jazz followed her parents into her brother´s room and sat on a free chair. Some hours later Jack came to the thought that it mid be a good Idea to call Vlad and tell him what happened. So he went outside before one of the women could say anything against it and called his old college friend.

At the same time in Wisconsin:

Vladimir Masters were lying on the floor of his bibliotheca out of condition since a few hours but now he finally awakes. He felt terrible every single bone seems to hurt and his head ringed. So he thought. The billionaire needed some moments to get that the ring didn´t comes from his head but from his phone. He forced himself to get up and picked the phone.

"Hey Vladdy, it´s me Jack." a noisy voice told him.

/Yeah of course what did I thought who else would call me at …let´s see …4 o´clock in the morning! / he got with a look at his watch.

"Jack how comes you calling me at 4 in the morning?" Vlad asked in a polite speech.

"Oh is it already this late? I´m sorry if I wake you up but something happened you may want to know."

"Ah and what exactly is that?"

"Danny had an accident."Jack answered.

When the billionaire heard this he felt an inner cold coming up inside him.

"What do you mean, what kind of accident did Daniel had?" Vlad managed to ask even if he feared the answer.

So Jack explained what happened. After the billionaire hearing that Danny was save in the hospital he continued breathing just realizing that he was holding his breath while the other ones explanation.

/Thanks goodness, he is saved. /

"I´m really sorry for awaking you but you see I thought as a family´s friend you may wanted to know." Jack repeated himself.

"Of course you were completely right to call me. I´ll come to Amity Park as soon as possible and help as good as I can."

"Thanks V-Man but there is no need to hurry. Until tomorrow only blood relatives are allowed to see Danny so it´s really early enough if you come tomorrow." Jack replied.

"Okay then I´ll come tomorrow." Vlad agreed.

"Good then until tomorrow. Good night Vladdy."with this words Jack hang up and then went back to his son´s room.

Vlad hang up as well and went to his own room trying to get some sleep before the next morning. Finally he really managed to fell asleep for some hours.


	2. Worries

**Chapter2**

Worries

Two hours after Jack called his old college friend he and his wife fell asleep. Only Jazz stayed awake. First of all she did not want to miss when her brother awakes and the second reason was that Jazz wanted to keep the promise she gave to Sam. 20 minutes later Jazz saw Danny´s eyes flattering. She stood up and went to his bed.

"Danny?" she whispered.

Some moments later the young boy slowly opened his eyes. Danny felt terrible. Every single bone of him seemed to hurt. That was the first thing he noticed, the second were his sister´s worried eyes.

"Jazz?"

"Danny thanks goodness you´re finally awake."

"I´m in a hospital?" the boy asked after a short look around.

"Yes. We found you lying on a flying rock out of condition." his sister explained.

"Ah, yeah." Danny commented while he remembered his accident.

"To come to this subject. What exactly happened after you fell into the Ghost zone?" Jazz wanted to know after she made sure that their parents were sleeping deep enough.

"I don´t really know by myself. After I realized that I was going to crash on a rock I went ghost to stop my fall. Only a few seconds later a weird light appeared and crushed into me." The teenage answered while he was put his hand on his heart.

"A light crushed into you?"

"Yes but don´t ask me what exactly it was. I have never seen something like this before by myself."

"Mm sounds weird."

"Yes." Danny agreed, and then he and his sister heard a noise.

They noticed their mom waking up.

"Mom?" came it from the young boy.

Maddie opened her eyes realizing her son being awake.

"Danny you´re awake. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Wow calm down mom." Jazz said.

"Yes mom, I´m okay." Her brother added.

"Oh Danny. I´m glad to hear that. I was so worried after I saw you falling into the Ghost zone."

"I know mom, but I´m okay really." Danny repeated himself and smiled to prove it.

Maddie Fenton smiled back and stepped over to her son´s bed to huge him.

"Welcome back sweaty." she said in relief.

"Good to be here" the teenage replied and huge her back.

After that Danny and the two women talked a bid over all and nothing. Because of the fact that getting Jack awake shortly after he fell asleep was something nearly impossible they just let him be. He would be able to talk to Danny soon enough. A half hour later the boy got tired again. He tried to stay awake but finally he fall asleep again. After he did his mother and sister followed soon. The rest of the night passed by peaceful and at the next morning they were all still asleep when a special visitor arrived. Vladimir Masters took his private Jet after breakfast to get to Amity and to look after Daniel by himself. When he arrived it was still early in the morning but that did not disturb the billionaire. At the info he asked after Daniel Fenton to get his room number. When he got it he continued his way. 5 minutes later he knocked on the other half´s door. Inside the room Jack Fenton the person who had slept the most last night were awaking because of the knocking. After he realized what it was he went to the door and opened it.

"Vladdy! Nice to see you. You´re early but just come in." Jack welcomed is old friend.

"Yeah, I came here right after breakfast." Vlad explained while he entered the room and sat on a free chair.

Jack closed the door and returned to his own seat. At this moment Danny waked up as well.

"Hey Danny you´re awake?" Jack asked his son happy.

"Yes. I am." The asked one said and set up.

In this moment he noticed the new visitor.

"Vlad?"The teenage asked a little bit confused.

"Hi Daniel." He answered with a warm smile.

"Mm hi."Danny replied.

"I called Vladdy last night and told him what happened so he came here after breakfast." Jack explained.

"Oh okay. Then thanks for coming, I think." The young boy said to the older halva.

"Not for that my dear. I´m just glad you´re okay now."

The next person that woke up was Maddie and Jazz following soon.

"Vlad?" Maddie asked when she realized him.

"Good morning Maddie. To as well of course Jasmine." The billionaire answered polite.

"Masters? Why are you here?" Jazz wanted to know.

"Your father called me last night to tell me what happened. So I went here right after breakfast." The man answered.

"Yeah to come to it we hadn´t had a breakfast until now. Jazz Maddie let´s go to the cafeteria and eat something." Jack mentioned.

"What´s with Danny?" Jazz asked.

"He´ll get his own breakfast from the hospital soon. What´s with you Vladdy are you coming with us?"

"No thanks Jack. I had some breakfast at home like I said."

"Okay, then we´re going while Vlad is staying with Danny. You both are okay with that?" Jack asked his son and old friend.

"We will be fine. Just go and get something to eat." The older one answered and the younger one nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jazz made a last try but her brother only smiled and nodded again.

So the other three Fentons went out and left Vlad and Danny alone.


	3. What's going on?

"Alrigth. What do ya really want? You´re up to something again, rigth?" Danny asked when the others were gone.

#He doesn´t trusts me even a little.#

"I´m afraid, I have to dissapoint you. I´m only here, because your father called me."

"Yeah, of course."

#As if I´m gonna believe this. ... Whait! Did he just called Jack my father? I mean, of course he is but normally thats something Vlad tries to ignore as much as possible, so why not now? Not that it would disturb me, hell no! It´s just not how he normally used to be. But what am I thinking of it maybe he just didn´t realised what he said exactly. Yes, that´s what it had to be.#

"Believe it or not. It´ll still be a fact." The older one answered.

The young one didn´t know how to respond so he just remained quiet. The other one as well didn´t know what to ad, so he switched to another subjekt.

"So and what exactly happened now? Of course Jack gave me a short overview but I would bet, that he doesn´t even know the half, right?"

"Mm yeah. The others, besides Jazz doesn´t know the complete story."

"So whats it?"

#Okay. I gess I can tell him. I mean how should he use an information like this? Even so, I´ll give it a try. Maybe he knows something about it and I can get some informations myself.# so he thougth and started the hole explanation.

When it came to the weird ligth Vlad got even more interested because it remembered him of a situation he had been in himself just a while ago.

"That weird light you mentioned, has it rainbowcolors?"

#So he does know something about it. Like I thought.#

"Yeah it does, how do you know?" Danny asked with a suspicios look on his face.

A look Masters ignorded this time and began to explain.

"I know it because something similar happend to me just a while ago."

"What?!"

"Yeah. It was yesterday evening."

#That´s nearly the same time when I felt into the ghost zone!#

"I was about to go to sleep when I heared a weird noise from the lab so went down. When I opened the door my ghost portal was unlocked and a weird rainbowcolored light came throw it and crushed right into me. After that everything turned black and the next thing I can remember was your father calling me."

#Okay that´s enough! That´s way to familar it has to be related!#

"Well I gess you came to the same conclution as I?"

"It is way to familar to be an accident." Danny completed the other ones sentence.

"Exactly."

#Normally I would say this midth be one of his plans but this time my feeling is telling me otherwise and normally I can trust my feeling in this kind of cases.#

"And what now?" so he asked.

"I think when I´m back in Wisconsin I´ll use my lab to try to find out what this weird ligth had been."

#Sounds like a good idea. ... Oh man, I can´t believe that we´re having the same opinion actually. What ever the hell I´m gonna tell him.#

After this it knocked on the Door and the nurse came in to bring Danny´s breakfast.

While this in the hospital´s cafeteria:

Maddie, Jack and Jazz Fenton were sitting together and having their own brekfast while the last one would prefer to be with her brother instead of letting him alone with Masters. But what could she do her brother agreed and her parents wouldn´t let her go until they´re ready.

#Grap sometimes it really is a mess that they don´t know the true. If they would

they would have never let this both alone. Well okay if they would have known the true dad would´ve never called Vlad. So sometimes I wish they would know that much that I´m near to tell them by myself but otherwise this is Danny´s decition and when he don´t want to tell our ghost hunting parents that he is a half ghos I can completly understand that as well.#

"Hey guy´s." a voice behind Jazz suddenly that.

When she turned around she saw Tucker and Sam standing next to her.

#Sam and Tucker of course!#

"Hey you two you sure whant to know Danny´s roomnumber rigth?" Jazz asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah please! Otherwise she will never stops whining." Tucker answered joiful while pointing at Sam.

Sam quitted it with a little hit in Tucker´s side and said to the Fentons:

"Just ignore him he is talking nonthense again. But yes of course we came here to visit Danny so what number does he have?"

"It´s 213 but why don´t you sat down first and get something to eat. I bet Danny is already eating his own breakfast." Jack offered.

Jazz noticed that Tucker was about to agree so she meddled in.

"But Danny is all on his own!"

"Don´t say nonthense Sweaty. Vlad is with him so he isn´t alone." Maddie comented now.

#Yes and exactly that is the Problem!!!# the three teenagers thought simultane.

"Ah thank´s but we had breakfast at home so we´ll go looking for Danny now." Sam said and togehter with Tucker she hurried to their friends room.

#Thaaanks guys.# Jazz thought at least when the younger teenagers quiqly left.


	4. A new relationship?

In Danny's room:

The young halva was just about to bite in his toast when the door suddenly opened again and Sam and Tucker burst in.

#Great the phantom fan club arrived. # Vlad thought sarcastic but didn't say a thing and than it started.

"_Danny are ya alright?_" Sam split out first.

"_Yeah he didn't try to blast you or something like that?_" Tucker added with a look to the older halva.

"_Hey guys come down. We were just talking and not fighting._" The Fenton boy answered smiling.

"_You're sure? I mean..._"

"_Yes Sam I am sure but see yourself. I mean if we would have fought the room would look a bit different don't you think so?_"

"_Yeah now that you mention it._" Tucker agreed.

"_Yes and if you don't mind I would prefer to eat now. I'm hungry._"

"_Of course just do so._"

"_Now that you're saying it. The nurse was pretty late wasn't she?_" Master commented.

"_Was she? I don't know. This is the first time I have been in a real hospital._" Danny responded while remembering the incident when he was in a ghost hospital.

Tucker got what Danny was up to and said:

"_Oh dude please doesn't remember me on that! After this case I had to spend some weeks in a real hospital myself._"

"_Yes and look at you now. You are visiting me in a hospital without getting afraid._" Danny responded.

"_Yeah so it had has a good side as well._" Sam agreed.

"_Hey that's right! After spending a so long time in a hospital this little visit is nothing, ha!_"

"_You're calling some weeks a long time? How about you spend some years in one?_" Vlad commented.

"_No thanks man! That's something I really don't need._"

A bit later the doctor came for a check up so the others had to wait outside. No need to mention that Sam and Tucker were carefully observing the older one. But he didn't make any attempt to do something so the time went by silently. When the doctor came outside again the other Fenton's also arrived. As soon as Maddie saw the doc she started asking again. Jazz while that throws a questioning look at Danny's friends after a short glare to Vlad. So Tucker gave her a sign that everything was fine. But instead of being simply relieved she raised an eyebrow as if she couldn't really belief it. Well the other teenagers could understand that pretty well but still it was the truth so Sam simply shrugged her shoulders. Danny's sister still didn't know what to think but let it go for now.

"_Hey guys good news. The doctor said Danny is fine and can leaf this afternoon._" Ms Fenton announced.

"_Yeah that's really good news._" Jazz agreed while she was glad that at home her brother at least would be able to move more freely than in the hospital.

# Just in case the evil jerk still has something on mind. # She thought for herself.

"_Okay let's go and tell Danny!_" Jack proposed.

The others agreed and went into the young halva's room. Of course the boy was glad to leaf at the very same day and was almost about to pack his bag when his mom interfered.

"_Let me do this honey. You should rest a bit more._"

"_Mom. I'm fine._"

"_I know sweaty but even so you don't need to overdo it in your current condition._"

"_I doubt that packing my bag would be too hard for me._" The teen muttered but let it go.

Vlad couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. Not about Maddie nursing someone but about the fact in contrast of him Danny had a family who cared for him. He himself had no one. But even so he felt a stab in his heart cause of the thought he brought up a smile and acted as if there was nothing.

Some hours later:

The Fenton's as well as Vlad and Danny's friends were still at the hospital when it became time for lunch.

"_Hey it's almost time to eat! How about we go back to the cafeteria?_" Jack wanted to know.

Of course Tucker agreed immediately but Vlad's stomach rebelled by the thought of hospital food.

"_I would prefer the next restaurant. If I remember correctly there is one nearby right?_" So he responded.

"_Yes indeed. There is one nearby but it's pretty expensive._" Maddie answered.

"_No problem, my treat._"

"_Okay then it's decided. Let's go!_" Mr. Fenton said before his wife could refuse out of her usual politeness.

Danny wished he could go as well but he knew already that his mother wouldn't let him leaf the hospital until noon so he gave up on that idea the moment it came. The older halva noticed the short disappointed look on the young boys face. He completely understood his wish to get out of here but he also knew Maddie pretty well so he kept quiet and just followed the others outside. Now Danny was alone in his room.

# Well at least like this I'll get some time to think about everything. #

After he spent some time doing so a few questions remained in his head. First: What was this weird light and what can it do? Second: Where did it come from and why? And the third one: Why did it crush into him and Vlad? Because both were halva? No, that couldn't be it. If it where Danni (his clone) would've experienced it as well. And if that would be the case he was sure she had contacted him already. So no matter how often he thought about it he never came to any conclusion.

While that the others where eating in the restaurant. Jazz, Sam and Tucker were glad that Vlad was with them as well. Even if it was a bit annoying to listen to the adult's conversation it was better as to let Danny alone with him. Back in their mind they still considered it a miracle that nothing happened this morning. Of course the adult's had no clue about their thoughts well expect of Masters but he didn't bother with it. He was already used to it.

After an hour they finished and went back to the hospital. Danny was still lying on his bed thinking when a knocking on the door interrupted him.

"_Come in!_"

The group entered the room and Danny was glad about the distraction. When he realised that he wouldn't come any further with thinking he got bored and had already wished for someone to speak with. Everyone would have been fine yeah even Plasmius would do. Not that he had ever told him. Still he was happy about their return and spent the time left before his release talking to them. In the late afternoon the time for Danny's release has finally come. The young boy nearly jumped out of his bed when the nurse told him. The others were smiling softly at him while watching. At least two of them could completely understand him. They've had enough of this place as well by now.

When everyone stepped outside Jack asked his old friend if he wanted to stay at their house for a while. First the billionaire denied but Jack Fenton wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh come on V-man. Just one night. Besides when you fly back now you'll reach your home in the middle of the night. And what kind of work could possibly still be waiting for you then?"

# You would wonder yourself. At least I would be able to start the research about this weird light but that's something I can't tell to everyone. I guess I have no choice as to give in. #

"_You're as stubborn as ever Jack but fine. This time you win I'm goanna stay for the night._"

"_Yes!_" Danny's father cheered while the two women of the Fenton family secretly wished he wouldn't have done that.

# Okay calm down Maddie. Vlad who in truth hates your husband (his old college friend) and has a secret crush on you is going to stay over at your house over the night. But hey it's not like the end of the world. I mean it's not like I would be alone with him at home everyone else will also be there and it's just for one night. Yeah of course what am I so concerned about. I'm sure everything will be fine. Or at least I hope so. #

# That's so typical for dad. Seriously was this on top of everything really necessary? # the young girl thought with a sign.

A bit later the group arrived at the Fenton house. While Jazz and the adults sat down in the living room Danny and his friends went upstairs.

"_Just sit down guys I bet you want to know what exactly happened in the ghost zone right?_"

"_Ähm to be honest Jazz already told me at the telephone._" Sam responded.

"_Yeah and she called me after that._" Tucker added.

"_Oh okay. Then what do you think about it?_"

The tree of them jumped from one conclusion to another but in the end nothing came out of it. When the next time the young girl looked at her watch she frightened.

"_Oh crap. It's this late already? I have to hurry home or my parents are goanna freak out!_"

"_Why that? I mean it's just 17:50._"

"_Yeah normally we're staying together much longer._"

"_Yes I know but today we've got some visitors and my mom said when I'm not coming she'll put me in pink dresses for the whole next week._"

"_Au!_" the boys responded together.

"_Yep you see I've got to go. See you tomorrow and keep an eye on the jerk._" With this she was out.

"_She didn't really have to tell me that._" the young halva muttered.

"_You're sure of that dude? I mean this morning you were surprisingly fine with him being there._"

"_Well that may be because he as well has met this weird light._"

"_What? Hey that's the first time I hear from that! Why hadn't you told Jazz?_"

"_I didn't know for myself until today morning. Vlad arrived just some while before you guys._"

"_Oh sorry. When I saw him this morning I thought he would have come last night._"

"_Nope he didn't. But let's come back to the subject._"

"_Yeah right. So Masters had a similar experience?_"

"_Similar? It was almost the same!_" he answered and then told his friend what the older halva had told him.

"_Wow! Okay that is way too familiar to be a coincidence._"

"_I think so too._" Danny replied but before he could add anything they were interrupted.

"_Danny? Mom sends me it's time for dinner._"

"_Okay we're coming._"

With this the three teenagers went down and accompanied the adults in the kitchen. Some while after Dinner Tucker took his leave.

"_See you tomorrow dude._"

"_Yep, until tomorrow!_"

Danny closed the door and went back in his room. He cast himself onto bed and put on his headphone. He stayed listening to the music for nearly an hour then someone knocked.

"_Come in!_" the teen said while putting down his headphone.

"_Hello Daniel, how are you doing?_"

"_Vlad?_"

The teen was quite surprised. He had thought that Vlad would spend the whole evening secretly hitting on his mother. Not that he had wished for that but this was quiet unexpected as well so he decided to ask him directly.

"_What do you want? You're not busy with mom? How come?_"

"_I doubt that you really wish for that._" Masters commended dry.

"_Of course not but since when would you care?_"

"_Don't know I just do._"

"_Yeah sure._" Danny muttered and his opponent only looked at him for some time until he responded.

"_I mean it._"

Danny didn't know what to think or to answer so he remained quiet while thinking it over. On the one hand he couldn't really belief that his archenemy would let a chance like this just slip away because he would be angry but on the other hand he was standing right in front of him.

"_So are you sending me back down or may you bear with playing some games with me?_"

"_What kind of games?_" the younger one asked suspicious.

"_Whatever you like._"

"_I can choose everything?_"

"_Like I said._"

During that downstairs:

Jazz just came back from the bathroom and now finds the living room empty.

"_Mom, dad?_"

"_We're here sweaty!_" she heard her mother's voice.

# Ah, so they're in the lab again. What a surprise. I guess they'll be showing some of their inventions to Masters. I guess a short look wouldn't hurt. #

Thought and done but when she steps into the lab only her parents were there.

"_Hey where is Vlad?_"

"_Oh he went upstairs to look how Danny is doing._" Maddie told her.

# He did what? #

"_Yeah now that you remind me of that it has already been quiet a while since he did so. I wonder what he is doing so long._" Jack added.

"_Maybe he chats away with Danny._" his wife suggested and hoped the others would leaf it with that because the last thing she wanted was to have Vlad around again.

Until now her old college friend had behave himself the whole evening and she absolutely didn't want to provoke a change of mind.

"_You're right darling. That has to be it. So let's them have their time. We have enough to do here anyway._"

"_Okay then I'll go into my own room and do some school stuff._" Jazz answered and ran upstairs before her parents could say something to stop her.

Of course she didn't plan to go to her own room. Well at least not until she wouldn't know what was going on in Danny's. She stopped right before her brother's room and laid an ear on the door. There were some noises but she couldn't identify them so she opened the door a crack. Just enough to look inside without being noticed. About what she saw then the girl didn't really knew what to think. Her brother and his archenemy were together playing a game on Danny's console and both of them seem to pretty enjoy it. After some minutes she silently closed the door again and went to her own room. When the redhead arrived she wasn't sure weather to shake her head or to laugh. In the end she did both.

# Vlad Masters and my little brother are playing a videogame together ;) I wonder how Sam and Tucker would react to this. # Giggle.

When she calmed down she decided to go to bed. Indeed it wasn't really late yet but it was an exhausting day and the next day they had school again. Jazz only hoped that her little bro would think of that as well and not play the whole night. With that she fell asleep. Of course Danny didn't even waste a single thought for school and so they continued playing until midnight. Once he lost again the older halva finally checked upon his watch and pause.

"_Mm what's the matter? You're giving up?_"

"_The game is not the problem but the time._"

"_Witch time is it?_"

"_Midnight._"

"_What?_" Danny nearly shouted then quickly checked his own clock.

"_Really this late already. I didn't realise it at all._"

"_Same goes for me but I guess we better quit here._"

"_Yeah before my parents come on the idea to check up on me. Mom would definitely be freaking out when she would find us still playing at one o'clock or so._"

# Oh yeah I can imagine that pretty well. #

"_Well then I'll leave you alone now._"

With this Vlad went down to the lab where he thought Jack and Maddie would be.

"_Hey Vladdy!_" Jack greeted him.

"_Hi. I just came down to say goodbye._"

"_Why that?_"

"_Because I've to leave pretty early tomorrow morning and I think that we won't see each other then anymore._" the billionaire explained over which Maddie was secretly relieved.

# Okay I have to amid that he surprised me in a positive way but I don't want to challenge my fortune. #

"_Oh okay can't do something about it then I guess. But at least take a good breakfast tomorrow. You can use whatever you find in the kitchen just make yourself home._"

"_Don't worry I'll make sure to do so._"

"_Ok then have a good night Vladdy._"

"_Same goes for you._" with those words Masters went to the guest room.


	5. An exciting morning

The next morning came quick. Too quick for a certain teenage boy. If his parents wouldn't lynch him for it he had just stayed in bed. Furthermore his sister would definitely lecture him. In order to prevent any of it he pulled himself together and got up. He quickly slipped into the bathroom before his sister would come out and see his tired face. After a short shower he definitely felt better and much livelier. He put on his clothes and went down. When he opened the door to the kitchen he stopped cause of the unusual sight in front of him. On the table were a lot of different things prepared like coffee, cocoa, croissants, jam, crème, toast, fried bacon and a lot more. While that Vlad Masters was standing at the cooker and fried some eggs.

"_Good morning Daniel. How do you like your eggs prefer solid or liquid?_" the older one asked when he noticed the teen which was still stunned.

When Vlad got that he couldn't help but to laugh.

"_What's with that expression of yours? Gluck. Is this a so unusual scene for you?_"

"_K…kind of._" The teen stammered and shook his head to organize his thoughts.

"_You can cook?_" the boy finally managed to ask.

"_Like you can see._"

"_How did you learn? I mean I always thought you would have a lot of servants to do that for you._"

"_Indeed I have. But you're forgetting that I haven't always been a billionaire. Before I got successful your father and I were living in a WG. And you don't really think I would've been creasy enough to let him do the cooking right?_"

"_Ah no._"

"_See._"

"_Okay I'm getting how you learned it but why are you doing that now?_"

"_Well after I left your room yesterday I went down to say goodbye to your parents and Jack almost __**insisted**__ me to make myself home for breakfast._"

"_I see. That sounds typical for dad._" Danny commended and sat down on a chair.

"_Yeah doesn't it? So what shall it be now solid or liquid?_"

"_Mm liquid._"

"_Okay here you go._" Vlad said and put two of the fried eggs on the teen's plate.

"_Thanks._"

"_Not for that. Do you know how Jasmine wants her eggs?_"

"_Solid I think but now that you remember me normally she should be here already._"

"_Maybe she overslept._" Masters suggested.

"_My sister and oversleeping? Well if that's the case she'll be freaking out. I better take a look._" the boy replied.

"_Do so._"

Danny went to his sister's room and knocked on the door. When no reaction came he went in just to find her still sleeping. A look on her alarm clock told him what happened.

# The alarm clock stopped. The battery must be empty. #

He put the clock back on her desk and tried to wake her himself.

"_Jazz._"

"_Mm mhm._" was the only reaction he got so he shook her a bit.

"_Jazz! You have to stand up!_"

"_Mm which time is it?_" The redhead finally muttered.

"_It's ten past seven_."

"_Ten past seven?_"

"_Ten past seven!_" she screamed now and sat up straight.

After realising that her alarm clock stopped she grabbed her brother's arm to look at his watch.

"_Oh god you're right! I overslept!_" with this she jumped out of her bed gathered her clothes and turn around to Danny once more.

"_Thanks bro._" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"_No problem. Just hurry oh and don't become a too great shock when you enter the kitchen._"

"_Why should I?_"

"_You'll see and if you don't mind I'll continue breakfast now._"

"_Ah of course sorry to interrupt you._"

Back in the kitchen:

The billionaire was wondering what Daniel was taking so long for. At the very right moment the cause of his thinking was walking throw the door.

"_That was quite a while. What was taking so long?_"

"_I had to wake up my sister and belief me that isn't an easy task._"

"_I see. What do you want to drink? Juice, cocoa, tea, coffee?_"

"_Mm juice would be great._"

Vlad gave it to him and the teen thanked him, during that Jazz came in.

"_What…?_"

The both males turned to the door where Jazz was standing staring at the scene. Some seconds nothing happened but then the youngest one couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out into laugh.

"_Hey you know that you didn't look any better when you came in the first time?_"

"_I…I know but…Gluck…it just looks so dam funny! Giggle._"

"_He…hey!_" the redhead managed to say.

Too bad for her that she started blushing while that. So it didn't need a long time for Vlad to join in.

"_Dam you're right, laugh._"

# Great now the jerk is laughing as well. #

"_That…that's enough!_" the girl replied with a serious expression.

"_O…okay sorry._" answered her brother after he calmed down a bit.

Masters as well put himself together now and started talking.

"_Ok enough fun for the moment. Take a seat Jasmine. What do you want to drink?_"

"_Ähm coffee please._"

"_There you have it._"

"_Thanks._" The girl answered when she took the cup still not sure what to think.

Sometime later the teenagers finished their breakfast and went up again to grab their school stuff. Vlad saw them off when they took Jazz's car and drove away. After that the halva also made his leave letting a note behind that he hoped Jack and Maddie would enjoy the breakfast he prepared.

In Jazz's car:

"_Okay what was that?_" the girl asked while driving.

"_The result of Vlad living together with our father in a WG during college and not being creasy enough to let him do the cooking._" Her brother suggested.

"_Good that's the way he learned it then but why doing it now and for us?_"

"_I asked him the same thing and he told me that dad had insisted him to make himself home for breakfast because he would leave early this morning._"

"_Ah so he'll already be gone when our parents awake._"

"_Yep._"

"_Okay leaves just one more thing._"

"_And that would be?_"

"_Let's just say I'm wondering since when you two get along so well?_"

"_Mm now that you mention it. This time was really peaceful wasn't it? I guess it's simply because he didn't do something stupid like he usually does._"

# Yes that's true he really behaved himself this time and when even Danny can bear him for the moment I guess I should be able to do so as well. #

"_If it just could be always like this._" Danny added with a sign.

"_I get what you mean bro but seriously how high is the possibility there for?_"

"_Near zero I know but still it would be nice wouldn't it._"

"_Of course I would love it too if he had stopped tracking mom. But for how it is now we'll just have to watch. Oh and we're here._"

At the Fenton house:

Around 9 o'clock the two left Fenton's were finally standing up as well. When they entered the kitchen a little surprise was waiting for them.

"_Wow what's that?_" The female asked.

"_I bet that's from V-man._" Her husband suggested.

"_What does make you think that?_"

"_Because this looks like the breakfast he usually made when we were living together in a WG during college._"

"_Oh I didn't know but you're right it's from him._" Maddie said with a look on the letter their old college friend left behind.

"_See I told ya. Let's eat it would be a shame to waste it._" Jack replied while taking a toast.

"_Yes you're right dear._"

# This tastes good. # Maddie thought while feeling a little ashamed over her former behaviour towards Vlad.

# Maybe the next time I should be a little nicer to him. I mean at the moment it really looks like he may get a hold of himself. #

Back in Wisconsin:

When the billionaire got home the first thing he did was rushing down in his lab where he suddenly pumped into Skulker.

"_Ups sorry Plasmius._" The ghost apologized while helping his opponent up.

"_Skulker? What are you doing here?_"

"_I just happened to be near and when I saw your portal was open I thought you mid having some new gear for me._"

"_Ah that's right I forgot to close the portal after Jack's call._"

"_Jack like the ghost child's father?_"

"_Yep exactly this Jack._"

"_What did he want?_" Skulker asked knowing that the halva didn't like the man.

"_He was informing me about Daniel having an accident._"

"_The whelp had an accident?_"

"_Yes like I said._" Vlad replied and explained what exactly had happen to the boy and himself.

"_Sounds weird._" The hunter ghost commended.

"_Yeah and that's exactly the reason why I was on my way to start the research over that mysterious light._"

"_Okay then let's go!_"

"_You're really looking toward to some new gear aren't you._" The billionaire asked amused about the other ones enthusiasm.

"_Of course!_" the questioned answered without hesitation.

"_You're lucky. Indeed I've recently involved some new stuff. You're already used to the scheme. Just report the test result when you visit next time and you can keep the prototype._"

"_No problem. I'll do it as always._"

"_Good it's over there._" The halva said while pointing on a certain regal.

Skulker immediately rushed over to it carefully looking the gear up during that Masters went to his computer and started the research.

Like that some time went by. Then suddenly a third voice was heard.

"_Hey that's some nice stuff you've got there._"

Vlad turned around just to see a green skinned ghost with white hair lean over Skulker's shoulder taking a look at his new things.

"_Technikus?_" The hunter ghost indentified the unexpected visitor.

Realizing how close his face was now to his opponent's the techno ghost seemed to become nervous and slightly...blush?


	6. Signs of Love

Like that some time went by. Then suddenly a third voice was heard.

"_Hey that's some nice stuff you've got there._"

Vlad turned around just to see a green skinned ghost with white hair lean over Skulker's shoulder taking a look at his new things.

"_Technikus?_" The hunter ghost indentified the unexpected visitor.

Realizing how close his face was now to his opponent's the techno ghost seemed to become nervous and slightly...blush? The halva rubbed his eyes questioning himself if he started to imagine things now and really when he opened his eyes again the blush was gone.

# Must have been my imagination. Yeah that had to be it. I mean there is no way something like that could possibly be,...right? #

"_Äh yeah hi. Ähm...I saw you flying throw the portal and thought I mid come as well. I...I mean there is always new technology with you when you leave here so I thought a look won't hurt._"

# But still if it's really just my imagination why does he sound so nervous? #

# Somehow it looks cute when he's so puzzled. Darn what nonsense am I thinking again? # It crossed the other ghost's mind.

"_So you're interested in my gear. As possessed from technology as ever hmpf. Seriously has there ever been anything besides technology that has interested you?_"

# Well there is one thing but when I'm goanna tell him that he'll ask me what it is and I absolutely can't answer that question. # Technikus thought while missing the almost angry tone in the last part.

"_Hey are you dreaming?_"

"_What? Oh sorry, what was it?_"

"_I asked you if technology is the only thing you've ever been interested in, but you know what? Just forget it. It isn't important. I mean I also am __**only**__ interested in hunting so I don't really care anyway._" Skulker responded slightly frustrated.

The other ghost was disappointed but tried his best not to show it. Not very successful when you'd asked Vlad but successful enough for the hunter it seemed.

"_Okay, what do want to see first? My new shield, PDA, hidden knifes, my guns or …._"

"_Idiot!_" the techno ghost suddenly yelled at him.

Now it was Skulker's turn to be puzzled. He was about to ask what was wrong but before he had the chance to do so Technikus turned invisible and phrased throw the floors.

"_What's wrong with him?_" the left behind one asked converted to Masters.

"_Nothing. But he's right you __**are**__ an idiot._" The halva simply commented.

"_Hey! Why? What did I do wrong?_"

# Everything you moron. # the billionaire thought with a sign.

This all just remembered him way too much on his college time. Back then his friends were so clueless too. He needed a break.

"_You know what? I'm going to eat now and when I'm back I hope the two of you have cleared this._"

"_Ähm but he left._"

"_Then go and search him._"

"Why should I?"

"Skulker?"

"Yeah?"

"Search him, now!" the bachelor repeated himself with a pretty dark expression.

"_O…Okay._"

Skulker was surprised by the sudden outburst of his normally so calm opponent and thought it mid be better to do as he said. So he also phrased throw the floors while Vlad went to the dining hall. A look at his watch let him sign again. It was just noon and he was already exhausted.

# This two will cost me the last nerves. I just can't watch them like this. # He thought when sitting down.

During that Skulker searched everywhere he could imagine the other ghost to be but he just couldn't find him.

# Grap, just where could he have gone to? I somehow have the feeling that I had better find him and apologise for what ever I did wrong or Plasmius is goanna blast me. #

Masters had already finished his meal and was now thinking about what to do next. The research would take it's time so he decided to go in his library. He was just about to enter when he heard a voice from inside. The halva decided to first secretly look inside, not that he would accidently ruin his own effort to let the two ghosts make up.

"_Why does he have to be so dense? Seriously! I mean even I can tell the truth and I normally despite emotions. So how can he not see?_"

# Oh dear lord. I somehow get the feeling that this will become a **long** day. #

"_So here you are._" Masters said while entering the room.

There the other ghost wasn't with him he had no more reason not to do so. The opposite would even be more correct. Now that they were alone he got a chance to freely talk to him.

# The library huh? No wonder Skulker hasn't found him yet. It's the only room besides the bedrooms that doesn't have any technology in them. #

"_Oh Plasmius, its you._" the ghost replied a bit disappointed.

"_Who else did you expect? At least this is my castle, or is it because you hoped to see someone else?_"

"_What? W…Why should I be expecting someone else?_"

"_Well don't know, maybe because you hoped to see you're crush?_"

"_What? How would you know?_" he asked then slapped his hand before his mouth, realising that he had just acknowledged the halva's words.

"_You're kidding? Everybody who was also in the lab would have noticed!_"

"_No not everybody._" Technikus countered bitter.

"_Yeah I know he really is slow with these things, isn't he._"

"_There you can bet on._"

"_Just out of curiosity, how in god's name did you fall for him?_"

"Well I don't really know myself. I guess it all started when I once passed his Island. He maintained his equipment and it was the first time I realised that there was someone else who cared for technology. So I kept observing him from time to time. And on one day I had to admit that I wasn't only watching him maintaining his gear anymore, or testing his new weapons, but himself. After that I began to observe every move of his and visited his place more and more often. But of course he wouldn't always be on his island, so I started to follow him whenever I saw him anywhere."

Vlad who had only listened until now couldn't help put to compare his opponent with a stalker.

"_So you were following him around from the beginning on?_"

"_Yeah. It wasn't the first time he went here so I finally wanted to know what was so interesting and came after him. When I saw all the stuff in his hands I got shortly distracted and well, you know the rest._" the techno ghost ended his explanation not knowing that they partly had been heard.

Some minutes before:

Skulker was still searching when he picked up a conversation.

"_So you were following him around from the beginning on?_" he heard Plasmius questioning.

"_Yeah. It wasn't the first time he went here so I finally wanted to know what was so interesting and came after him. When I saw all the stuff in his hands I got shortly distracted and well, you know the rest._" he could hear Technikus voice answering.

# Wait shall that mean he was following me around before? I mean, I knew already that he had been sneaking around my liar recently, but I thought he was just attracted to my stuff like he said in the lab. So why would he follow me around? # Skulker thought while getting away from the library but didn't come to any conclusion.

First he wanted to go back and ask directly but then he got another idea and left the castle. He passed throw the ghost zone and came out in the Fenton lab. He stayed invisible in order to not alarm the two ghost hunter. He silently phrased outside and looked at his organiser.

# He should be at school right now. Perfect than he can't just transform and has to listen to me. #

At Casper High:

Danny was sitting on a bench while waiting for his friends when his ghost sense went on.

"_Great._" the teen muttered an in stand before Skulker phrased his head throw the desk.

"_Hey whelp._" the hunter greeted his usual prey.

"_Skulker!_"

"_Not so loud youngster. You don't want to draw to much attention, do you?_" The ghost replied with a grin.

There the teen didn't answer Skulker continued.

"_You're lucky ghost child today I'm not here to hunt you._"

"_Aha and why then?_"

"_I have a question._" The ghost answered and watch in amusement the boy's stunned face.

"_Wait do I get this right, you want my advice?_"

"_I guess you can call it that._"

"_Okay, split it out._"

"_Why would someone follow another one around?_"

"_Ähm I guess that refers to the person. __**Why**__ you're asking?_"

"_Because it seemed a certain ghost did that recently._"

Danny had a hard time imagine the scene.

"_Who is it?_" he finally managed to ask.

"_Unimportant. I only want your generally opinion, why someone would follow me around._"

"_Well, I would say this person has a crush on you._"

The next minute there was silence but then Skulker burst out into laugh.

"_Not so loud._" Hissed the teen.

"_Mfp._" The hunter responded because he put his hands before his mouth.

"_Sorry giggle. But that idea was just to funny._" he explained after calming down a bit.

"_Hey you wanted my opinion and that's the only reason I can imagine._"

His opponent stopped laughing and got an earnest expression.

"_No seriously kid, that can't be. I mean this ghost is absolutely lacking emotions. Really he nearly despites them._"

# That sounds like Technikus but that really can't be, unless... #

"_Forget it. I guess I have to find the answer myself._" Skulker interrupted the teens thoughts and was about to leave when the boy stopped him.

"_Wait! There may be one more opportunity._"

"_And that would be?_"

"_Maybe that certain ghost wants to join you._"

"_You mean something like an alliance?_"

"_Or a fuse of power or something like that, yeah._"

"_Mm maybe. Thanks! I've got to go now. See you later whelp._" With this the hunter ghost finally disappeared.

"_Was that Skulker right now?_" Sam asked when she and Tucker came with the foot.

"_Yep._"

"_And he didn't try to kill you and hang your head on his wall?_" The techno geek added.

"_Nope._"

"_What did he then came for?_" The girl continued.

"_He wanted my advice._"

After this some seconds there was absolute silence until the three of them couldn't help but to laugh. The laugh even grew when Danny told his friends about **what** it was. In the end Sam and Tucker were lying on the grass still laughing.

"_Oh dude this is even better then what you told us about the fruit loop this morning._" Tucker broth out and Sam could only nod.


	7. New Friends

Hi it's me, Sarina Levites. In seven chapters, I thought to myself, I should leave you a few messages.

So first a very big thank you to all Rewi, for your comments. At next I would like to say the one or other thing to these.

First Trinity Fenton-Phantom:

There will be both slash and boy-girl pairings.

Second Martel:

I'm glad that you like the story and I know that my English isn't the best, but more to that later. As for Vlad: Yes, he is different, but he is supposed to be like this because the story wouldn't work otherwise.

Next is no-name:

No I don't suck at all elements of literature, no I'm not a 12 year old kid who knows nothing about writing (I'm 21) and I don't even have a clue what "trolling" means but yes you're right English isn't my first language.

Now for everybody:

- My first language is German.

- I have no beta-reader and I don't want one because of my experience that it lasts for ever until the chapter is online.

- To still make it as comfortable as possible for you to read from now on I'll control my work with a translation program

Okay I think that's it for now. Then only remains for me to wish you enjoy reading and hope for comments, of course;)

In the evening:

Vlad was lying on his couch while listening to some calming music. He needed to relax after this strange day. At first he woke up an hour before he originally planned, due to any dam nightmare he couldn't even remember. Then at the memory of what Jack had told him, he somehow thought it wouldn't hurt to make his old breakfast once again. Afterwards it continued with Skulker's unannounced visit and Techniku's sudden appearance. At next he fortunately had a short break, in form of lunch but after that it went right back on. He found the techno ghost in his library talking to himself and couldn't help but to try to cheer him on. What ended with him listening to endless monologues for nearly the whole afternoon, until the ghost finally decided to leave. At this time the billionaire thought he would've survived it, but half an hour later he was proven wrong. His secretary came and wanted to know where the hell he had been. At the end he got rid of her, as he explained to her that the son of a college friend had an accident.

# Seriously, is there anything that can make this day even more creasy? #

As if to answer his question, his phone rang at the very moment.

"_Vlad Masters._"

"_Äh, yeah hi, it's me._"

"_Good evening Daniel. What gives me the honour?_"

"_Oh, I just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask how the research is progressing._"

"I see. _You want to know if there is any new information._"

"_Ähm, yeah. So are there?_"

"_Well to be honest, I don't know. I think the research is still ongoing._"

"_You think? Haven't you checked it yet?_"

"_No Daniel, I was busy with...other things._"

"_What kind of things? I mean what could be so important?_"

"_Uff. Let's just say I had a creasy day._"

"_Ha! You think you had a creasy day? I doubt that yours was creasier than mine._"

"_Sorry my dear boy, but I'm holding against that._"

"_You wanna bet?_"

Vlad thought about it for a moment and then replied:

"_Yeah. Why not._"

"_For what?_"

"_Mm let me think for a moment. Yeah I know! If I win you have to spend your summer vacation with me._"

"_What?_"

"_What's the problem little badger? Are you afraid to lose?_"

"_No way!_"

"_Then we have a deal?_"

"_Yes we do!"_

"_Good. Want to start or should I?_"

"_Just get going. I'm listening._"

He didn't have to tell him twice. The billionaire was happy to get the chance to talk it over with someone, so he immediately began to give the boy a summery he wouldn't forget anytime soon. When he finished he waited for the younger ones reaction but nothing came.

"_Did I shock you so much that you don't know what to say anymore?_"

"_Ah. I'm just trying to get this in my head. Am I really getting that right? Nicolas Technikus, Mr. I hate emotions, has a crush on Skulker and admitted it?_"

"_To put it simply, yes._" The billionaire answered and waited again for a reaction this time not very long.

A few seconds later the younger halva burst out into laughter. Vlad smiled cause of the intense reaction of the other one. Two or three minutes later the boy calmed down.

"_Ha, ha. Sorry but that was just too much. Giggle._"

"_Then you admit defeat?_" Masters asked and broth the teen back to reality.

When he realised it, it hit him right in the face. He had lost! When the boy remained silent again, Vlad went on.

"_There is no need to be ashamed. My day is really hard to beat. I know that, I really do._"

"_Not so fast! Even when it may not be enough to beat your day you still have to listen to my story. At least it seemed to be related to yours._"

Somehow he knew that it was hopeless and he had already lost, but childish as he was sometimes he didn't want to give up so easily. At least he would have to listen to him.

"_So? How is that?_"

Danny explained what he meant.

"_Ah, so that's where he had gone to. Wait! You said he knew that Technikus had pursued him?_"

"_Yes he did. Well he never said it was Technikus but the hint that the ghost, who followed him despites emotions, was a pretty good hint." _

"_I see. He must have heard our conversation, at least part of it. I hope it was only the last part._"

"_I think so. Because when I proposed that the person who pursued him mid has a crush on him he absolutely couldn't imagine it._"

"_Good. Whatever, fact is I won. So maybe you should think about how to tell your family._"

The teen grumbled but knew it was true so he shallow down any comment and signed.

"_I know. Sign. Jazz will kill me._"

"_Gluck. I'm sure you'll survive your sister somehow._"

"_Easy to say for you. She'll ask me if I'm creasy or something like that._"

"_I know. If it gets too bad, just remember her that your mother will kill me if I'm not going to return you sound and save._"

"_I guess I will. If you would excuse me now so that I can think about how to get my parents to agree to this._"

"D_o so little badger. I'll pick you on the first day of vacation._"

After the call ended Danny signed again.

# Great and how do I start now? Okay at first I have to ask dad about it. I'm sure he'll like the idea and help me with mom. #

So the teen went down in the lab where his parents used to be.

"_Hey guys._" He attracted their attention.

"_Hey Danny, you're curious about our new inventions?_" His father asked.

"_Mm, to be honest I have a request._"

"_What is it sweaty?_" His mother asked while her husband looked a bit disappointed.

The young boy took a deep breath, than splat it out.

"_I want to spend my summer vacation at Vlad._"

After his statement there was a moment silence until Jack answered enthusiastic:

"_I think that's a wonderful idea Danny! You and Vlad should get to know each other better; don't you think so as well honey?_"

"_I don't know._"

"_Mom, please._" The youngest one said while staring with his sky blue eyes at her.

"_Yeah come on Maddie. There is nothing wrong._" Jack added.

Ms Fenton looked from her son to her husband and back.

"_Ähm ,well. If this is what you really want then of course you can._"

"_Yeah!_" Did it come at the same time from both male.

The female could just smile at her boy's even when she was still wondering how it came to the sudden change of mind of her son.

# Maybe he also noticed that Vlad behaved him lately and wants to give him a new chance. Yes that has to be it. #

"_Then I'll go and call Vlad now._"

"_Do so my son._"

The teen sprinted up the stairs surprised by his excitement and the ease he took his upcoming trip to Wisconsin. Somehow he had the feeling that everything would be fine. When he passed her door he briefly thought about telling his sister but rejected the idea immediately. It would only be unnecessary trouble. When Danny was in his room he threw himself on the bed and called back the billionaire. This was positively surprised by the quick recall.

The next day at school the young halva told his friends about his plans for summer vacation. Of course they didn't like the idea of Danny spending 6 weeks with his archenemy, but the teen insisted to keep his promise, so there was nothing they could do.

"_And you're really sure about this?_" Sam made a last attempt on their way to the classroom.

"_Yes Sam I'm absolutely sure. Could you please stop asking now?_"

"_Hey we're just worried._" Tucker defended the female.

"_I know and I'm grateful for this, really. But when I say that I'll do something then I'll do it, okay?_"

"_Okay._" His friends answered at the same time when they entered the classroom.

The teenagers took their seats and waited for the teacher to come.

"_Lancer is a little late, isn't he?_" Tucker asked after some minutes.

"_Jepp! When we're lucky he's sick_." Sam replied hopefully but got dragged down from her high when Lancer came through the door.

"_Dam it._" The Goth muttered but then chanced her attention to the person behind him.

"_Who's that?"_

"_Don't know. I have never seen him before._" The techno geek answered.

While the other two were still speculating Danny couldn't help but to stare at the stranger. The boy, that had to be around their age, was tall and slim. He had fascinating green eyes that somehow seem to glom and long raven black hair, which build a nice contrast to his pale skin. In addition to that he was wearing a black jeans and a dark green shirt. Danny Fenton had never considered another male as pretty but this time he had to and a short look around the room told him that the most other students were thinking the same, especially the girls.

"_Attention please!_" Mr. Lancer said and the class was quiet.

"_This is Clyde Wood, your new classmate. He recently had an accident in which he lost his memory and I decided to take care of him until he gets them back. So be nice to him._"

"_Yes Sir!_" The students replied.

At next Lancer told Clyde to choose a seat. Of course many girls immediately raised their hands to get his attention. Even Dash and Kwan made it clear that he could sit next to them but when the newcomer took a look around he ended up at a small boy with black hair and blue eyes. Which wasn't waving with his hands like crazy, like the others, but staring at him constantly.

He couldn't say what exactly it was, but something in these sky blue eyes drew his attention to him, so he sat down next to said boy.

"_Hello. I'm Clyde as you've already heard. What's your name?_"

"_Ähm, I...I'm Danny. Danny Fenton._"

"_Nice to meet you, Danny._"

"_All mine._"

Normally Lancer would have ended the conversation as he now wanted to start classes, but he was relieved that Clyde finally started to connect with others to do so. When he took the boy in yesterday he was like a zombie, so he decided to let it go for today.

# Only for today. Starting tomorrow I'll scold him for things like this like everybody else. # The teacher thought while starting the lesson.

Danny and Clyde got along pretty well. When the lesson ended Mr. Lancer told the boys to stay for a moment.

"_Mr. Fenton I couldn't help but to notice that you and Mr. Wood are getting along pretty well so I'll leave it to you to show him around school._"

"_Okay._"

"_Good that was everything for now._"

With this the teens went out.

"_Okay where do I start?_"

"_How about the cafeteria? Its lunchtime, right?_"

"_Yeah, right. I guess Sam and Tuck are waiting already._"

"_Your friends?_"

"_Yes my best._"

They got something to eat and went outside. Danny spotted his two best friends on a bench and walked over to them.

"_Hey guys__!_"

"_Hey Danny what did Lancer want from you?_"

"_He told me to show Clyde around school__._"

"_Oh so. Well nice to meet you Clyde_. _I'm Sam._"

"_All mine._"

"_I'm Tucker. Okay now that the introduction is done let's start to eat._" The techno geek added and made Sam role her eyes.

"_Is there anything else you can think of, instead of food?_"

"_Technology._" Tucker and Clyde said at the same time.

Now everyone was staring at Wood until the glasses asked:

"_How did you know?_"

Clyde thought about it for a moment then answered:

"_I don't exactly know myself. I just had the feeling that it would fit._"

"_Mm okay. You have a pretty good intuition boy._" Sam answered.

"_Thanks._"

Thus the issue was settled and they started to eat but the peace didn't hold too long. Some minutes later the popular kids came over to them.

"_Hey Wood you shouldn't stuck to this losers._"

"_Yeah you can do much better, with me for example._" Paulina added with a Twinkle.

As soon as she had said this, Sam was boiling with rage. Tucker gasped in disbelieve that Paulina had just invited a guy to spend time with her and Danny was annoyed by the whole thing.

# Can't they leave us alone for just one day? #

"_Sorry my dear but I accept no cheap deals._" Clyde replied with a smile.

Everyone who heard this gasped and stared at him in disbelief, well everyone besides Sam. The Goth had a big grin on her face and it grew even wider when the arrogant girl started to stammer, as she didn't know how to reply.

"_So if you would excuse us know we would prefer to finish our meals before the next class and your presence would just be disturbing._"

If this was somehow possible Sam's grin grew a bit more and her two best friends were smiling as well now. Even other students started to giggle and the popular group decided that it was time to retreat.

"_You'll pay for this Wood!_" Dash Baxter said while leaving.

"How ominous." Clyde muttered sarcastic then suddenly felt two arms wrapped around him.

Out of a tension Sam had suddenly hugged him. He was so surprised that both landed on the ground.

"_Thanks! Thank you so much for letting me sees this. This was…it was just brilliant!_"

"_My pleasure, but would you mind letting go of me. It's a bit difficult to breath like this._"

"_Oh, sure. Sorry, I was just so thrilled that I couldn't hold back._" The Goth explained with a light blush while she let him go.

"_No problem, you're welcome._"

They got up again and finally finished their meals then hurried to the next lesson. Dash glared at them when they entered the room but didn't make any move. The rest of the day went by peacefully until the bell rung. Danny could see it in Dash's eyes when the football player left the room he wasn't done with them yet.

"_Clyde._"

"_Yes?_"

"_I have the feeling Dash will lie in wait for you outside._" The halva said in a concerned voice but his opponent just started to smile.

"_Let him._"

"_Hello didn't you hear what he said? Dash Baxter, the captain of the football team is waiting outside for you and I bet the whole team is with him. Shouldn't you be a little more concerned?_"

"_Yeah, I mean as much as I loved to see it. The last time you surprised them, but this time they'll be prepared to beat you in the ground no matter what you say._"

"_Just let them try. I'm sure it'll be fun._" He said and left the room.

"_Didn't he listen at all?_" Tucker asked and Sam shrugged.

"_I'll go after him. Maybe he needs help."_ Danny said and left before his friends could say anything.

"_Did he just say what I think he did?_" Tucker asked still a little stunned.

"_You mean that he is willing to face Dash to protect a __**guy**__ we know for just one day?_" The girl wanted to know with a smirk.

The boy nodded.

While that outside:

When Danny stepped outside he saw Clyde surrounded by a bunch of football player.

"_So if it isn't the bigmouth from lunch. You still have something to say, now?_" Dash wanted to know

"_Sure. Would you please go aside? You're in my way._"

The Fenton boy wasn't sure what predominated in him. Admiration or concern that Dash could send Clyde to the hospital. The football captain while that boiled with anger.

"_How dare you! I'll teach you some manners!_" He shouted ready to stroke.

"_Dash stop it, leave him be!_" Danny called out.

"_Fenton?_" Dash and Kwan asked in surprise.

"_It's none of your business loser._"

"_It is he is a friend of mine._"

"_You want to share his fate? Fine!_" The football player replied while punching his fist into his hand.

"_Are you afraid of me, or why do you aim at someone ells?_"

The whole team gasped and Dash who was on his way to Danny stopped and turned around in an instant.

"_That's it!_" He shouted and tried to hit Clyde but this easily dodged by taking a step aside.

The football captain tried a few times more but he never succeeded. He simply couldn't beat him. In his frustration he switched back to Danny. When he grabbed the surprised boy something hit him from behind.

"_Leave him be. I'm your opponent._" Clyde commended the folder he hit him with still in his hand.

"_True but if it is me, everything that will hurt you is fine and it seems this loser is important to you._" Dash responded while strangling the smaller boy.

Clyde thought what to do next when they were interrupted.

"_What's going on here?_"

"_Oh, Mr. Lancer. It's nothing; we were just playing around a bit right guys?_" He asked his comrades, these nodded.

The teacher narrowed his eyes not really believing him but not even he could do something as long as no one told him the true.

"_Fine but school is over so you should go home now. If I'm not mistaken tomorrow is an important game. You should rest today._"

"_Ähm, yes that's right. Let's go guys._"

With that Danny was released and the football team went away. Sam and Tucker who arrived some time before ran to him.

"_You okay? That looked painful._"

"_I'm fine._"


	8. Departure

"_You should go home as well, as should we._" The last part Lancer said to Clyde.

The newcomer nodded and followed their teacher to his car. On his way Clyde turned around once again and called:

"_See you tomorrow!_"

When they finally got out of sight, Tucker asked:

"_Do I get that right? He's living with Lancer?_"

"_Of course he is. Lancer told us he decided to take care of him, you remember? What did you thought that meant?_" Sam commented rolling her eyes.

"_Äh yeah right. Don't know myself. I guess it's just a bit shocking to see a teacher and a student leave together._"

"_True._" The other two agreed.

"_Okay guys, let's go home._" The Goth purposed and her friends nodded.

They walked home together and split up in front of Fenton works. At home everything was as usual. Ghost possessed parents, an analysing sister. Just the daily live for the halva.

At Lancer's home it was the opposite:

The teacher had a flatmate since yesterday. Said flatmate was a very calm and introvert yet pretty young boy. During dinner Lancer thought it was finally time to ask what really happened with the football player. He knew that the so called popular kids bullied the others sometimes and usually he wouldn't give it a second thought but when they're starting to hurt people who are already hurt, like Clyde cause of the loss of his memory, then the fun ended for him.

"_So would you mind to tell me what really happened between you and the football team today?_"

Clyde looked up from his plate and smiled.

"_It's like Dash already told you. We were just playing around a bit._"

The teacher shook his head and signed.

"_Clyde I'm not stupid, you know? You don't need to be afraid when they're bullying you I can protect you._"

"_Thank you Mr. Lancer but when I'm concerned then not about me._"

"_So? Then about whom?_"

The boy signed and then started to tell what had happened. The adult was surprised to hear that Clyde rejected the popular kids. As long as he could remember that had never happened before, but he had to grin about it. Said grin disappeared when he heard that the football team had waited for him after school to get revenge.

"_I knew there was something wrong. Why didn't you tell me immediately? I could've punished them right away._"

"_No need for that._"

"_What do you mean no need for that? They were bullying you, weren't they?_"

"_They tried to do so but with less success. Well, at least until Baxter started to aim at Danny because he couldn't manage to take me on._" By the last part Clyde's eyes narrowed.

It was the first time Lancer saw the boy angry.

"_You seem to be on really good terms with the Fenton boy._"

"_Yes we get along pretty well. He even tried to help me out after school. _"

"_He did?_" The teacher asked a bit surprised.

Normally other kids didn't go against the football player but it seemed this day was full of surprises, so when his opponent nodded he let it be.

"_So I suggest when you said you weren't concerned about yourself but someone else, you meant Mr. Fenton?_"

"_Yes I can defend myself but I'm afraid that he may get dragged into unnecessary trouble._"

"_When you want to avoid trouble why did you insult the popular kids in the first place?_"

"_Well let's just say I knew somehow that Danny, Tucker and especially Sam would like it. Oh and I did intent to fight my battles on my own of course. I mean I didn't expect to cause trouble for others._" He answered truthfully.

"_Mm okay._" The teacher replied not knowing what else to say.

The next days went by peacefully and soon only a week was left before summer vacation. In this short time Sam, Tucker, Danny and Clyde had become nearly inseparable.

"_Hey shall we go to the nasty burger?_" Tucker asked when class was over.

"_Yeah we haven't been there for a while and in the summer vacation we'll at least miss one of us._" Sam replied.

"_That reminds me. Have you told your sister yet?_" The techno geek wanted to know.

"_Ähm not yet._"

"_Danny! You're flying in a week and haven't told her a single word about it?_" The girl asked now in disbelief.

"_Dude she is so goanna kill you when she finds out._" Tucker commended.

"_Äh hello guys. Could you please explain what you're talking about?_" Clyde asked confused.

"_Oh that's right. You still don't know about this. I'll spend my summer vacation in Wisconsin with a family's friend._" Danny explained.

"_Oh I see._" The newcomer replied a bit disappointed but covered it up quickly.

"_So are we going to the Nasty Burger, or not?_"

"_Yeah let's go._" Danny agreed glad about the change of topic.

The teens spend the whole afternoon at the fast food restaurant and the arcade, then they went home.

In the evening:

Wood half-hearted pushed the food around on his plate. After some minutes Lancer couldn't watch it any longer.

"_Clyde what's wrong?_"

"_What should be wrong?_"

"_That's what I'm asking you._"

"_Nothing._"

"_And because of nothing you're pushing your food around?_"

"_Oh._" The teen commented just realising that his opponent was right.

"_What's bothering you? Did you've a fight with your friends?_"

"_No we didn't fight, but…._"

"_But?_"

"_Ah, I guess I'm just a bit disappointed._" The younger one replied with a sign.

"_Why?_"

"_Well I learned today that Danny will spend the whole summer vacation in Wisconsin by a family's friend._"

"_And now you're disappointed that they didn't tell you earlier?_"

"_No, that's not it. I mean I'm a newcomer after all, so I can't seriously expect them to tell me everything about them on the first day. I just thought it would be fun to spend summer vacation together._" The boy explained with a sad expression.

"_So in other words you're sad that Mr. Fenton won't be able to spend time with you on summer vacation._" The teacher summoned.

When the student nodded it was Lancer's turn to sign. He already had a suggestion what was up but found it to early to talk about it so he let it go for the time being.

The last school day:

"_You still haven't told her, have you?_" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"_Ähm no and to be honest I hope she wont find out before I'm on my way._"

"_Danny!_" The female shouted.

"_What I just want to spare the trouble calming her down._"

"_Why is it anyway that your sister would freak out like that?_" Clyde asked.

"_Ähm._" The others responded while looking at each other.

Danny being half ghost was the only thing they hadn't told their new friend and they wouldn't be able to explain without telling him, so the Goth decided to formulate it generally.

"_Well let's just say for now, he's a jerk._"

"_Yeah absolutely, right dude?_" Tucker added with a look to his best friend.

"_Äh yeah. Seriously he can be a real Fruit loop sometimes._"

"_If you don't like him, why are you spending your summer vacation by him?_" The newcomer wanted to know.

"_Well that is…. It's because I lost a bet against him._"

"_Oh I see and now you've to meet you're wager._"

"_Exactly._"

"_Okay, I guess this person knows that you dislike him?_"

"_Yep he definitely does._"

"_Then why does he still want you to come?_"

"_Well how do I explain this? It's a bit complicated. To put it as simple as possible, he wants me to be his son and does not really care that I'm not attached to the thought._"

"_Yeah and he does not care if he attracts attention either._" Tucker added with a look of the huge limo in front of Fentonworks.

"Great I guess I've to hurry then, before Jazz comes home too. See you in six weeks guys!" Danny saw his friends of and ran inside.

"_Danny, Jazz?_" The boy heard his mom call from the living room.

"_It's just me; Jazz is still at the library._"

"_Danny Vlad is here!_"

"_I know dad! I saw his limo! I'll go upstairs and get my things!_"

"_Okay son!_"

Five minutes later the young halva came into the living room with his Luggage.

"_I'm ready can we go?_" Danny asked what made Vlad raise an eyebrow.

The billionaire didn't expect this. He had thought the boy would prolong their departure as long as possible.

"_Sure. If it's me we can go._" The older halva replied.

"_Well then have a nice vacation my dear. Take good care of him Vlad._" The female said seriously.

"_Do you expect anything else from me?_"

"_No not at all._" Jack answered for his wife.

With this the two halvahs left the house and entered the limo. Vlad ordered the chauffeur to drive them to the airport. When they were on their way he turned to Danny again.

"_So why is it that you were in such a hurry?_"

The approached one muttered something Vlad didn't understand.

"_Come again?_"

"_Jazz. I haven't told her a thing._"

For some seconds it was silent than the billionaire started to laugh.

"_Oh my. You fearlessly fight ghost but are too afraid of your sister to tell her from your plans for summer vacation?_"

"_I'm not afraid of her!_"

"_So? Then why the hurry?_"

"_That's because. Well it's hard to explain._"

"_Try it._"

"_You ... you just don't know her like I do! She wants to become a psychologist and I know she will. She is a half one now already! When she really wants something her mind games can be worse than yours._"

"_You're afraid she could change your mind._" Masters concluded and Danny slightly blushed but nodded while looking out of the window.

"_Well if that's the case it'll be my pleasure to bring some distant between you and your sister._"

With that the subject was done. Much to the younger ones relieves. The rest of the drive the both halfas spend silently.


End file.
